1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for measuring a three-dimensional position of an object which can be used in controlling an industrial robot. More particularly, it relates to a method for measuring a three-dimensional position of an object by irradiating multislit lights, i.e., multiplanar light beams, onto the object to obtain the images thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system for measuring a three-dimensional position of an object comprises two cameras near to the object and a multislit light source, i.e., a source of multi-planar light beams, for irradiating light onto the object. A plurality of slit light, i.e., multiplanar light beam, projected images formed on the object are photographed by the two cameras, and a plurality of slit light photo images on the respective two cameras corresponding to the above-mentioned slit light projected images, respectively, are determined. Accordingly, a three-dimensional position of the object can be measured on the bases of these images on the two cameras through the principle of triangulation.
In the system according to the related art as mentioned above, it is difficult to obtain correspondence between the plurality of slit light photo images, i.e., the multiplanar light beam images, received by the first camera, and those received by the second camera, and the implementation of such a process requires an undesirable amount of time.